L'écrivaine et le libraire
by TrueLoveBen-Cath
Summary: Prologue : Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais appelé moi Bella. Je suis écrivaine. J'écris des livres pour la jeunesse ainsi que des livres pour les adultes comme ça pas de jaloux. J'habite en ce moment à San Francisco mais je vais déménager à New-York !
1. Déménagement

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. J'ai 25 ans et je suis écrivaine, mon éditrice est aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle a déménager il y a 1 an à New-York tandis que moi je suis rester à San Francisco avec ma soeur Angela mais aujourd'hui je déménage moi aussi à New-York car de un ce sera plus facile pour parler de mes texte avec mon éditrice et je n'aurais à prendre l'avion pour faire du shopping ou aller consoler ma meilleure amie. Mes cartons sont prêt c'est parti.

Je sortit de ma chambre avec mes valises et dit à Angela de prévenir les déménageurs pour qui viennent chercher le reste de mes affaires pour les envoyer à New-York.

- Bella ? Me demanda Angela

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me manquée !

-Toi aussi ! Aller vient là ! Lui dit je en ouvrant mes bras et elle se précipita dedans

-Allez il faut que tu y aille Bella tu vas rater ton avion ! Me dit Angie

Elle avait raison je pris mes valises et montai dans la voiture et prit la direction de l'aéroport. Après 2 heures de vol je téléphonai à mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 3 mois. Il arriva et dès qu'il me vit il courut vers moi.

-Ma Bella !Mon dieu j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis 6 mois ! me dit William mon meilleur ami.

-Moi aussi Will ! Allez on vas chez lilice ?

-Oui allons y ! dit il en prenant mes valises et en me tenant la main.

Après 15 minutes de voiture nous arrivâmes chez ma meilleure amie. Will frappa. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Will ! Qu'est que tu fait là tu n'est pas censé être à l'aéroport chercher Bella ?

-Si !

Je choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

-Belli !

-Lilice !

Nous nous prîmes dans nos bras. Après 2 heures chez Alice,William m'emmena chez moi,oui Alice m'avait trouvé un appartement. Vers 18 heures ma meilleure amie m'appella.

-Allô ?

-Oui Bella c'est Alice ! Alors tu l'aime ton apart' ?

-Oui il est super merci !

-Contente que ca te plaise. Avant que j'oublie es que demain tu pourrais passé à la librairie à côté de chez toi pour voir si ton livre est arrivé ?

-Tu l'as édité ?

-Oui !

-Tu est super merci ! Oui bien sûr j'irais ! A demain ! On mange ensemble ?

-Oui bien sûr je t'appelle pour te dire où ?

-Ok biz lilice. Et je raccrochai.

**_Voilà ! C'est ma première histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira _**


	2. retrouvailles

Le lendemain je me levai,déjeuner et parti me lavai et m'habiller,après tous cela fait je prit mon sac et sortit de mon appartement,il était 9 heures la librairie devrait être ouverte. Je rentrai et le libraire de dos entrain de chercher un livre et de parler avec un monsieur alors en attendant je partit visiter cette librairie.

Oh mon dieu ! Entendis je un femme dire derrière moi

Je me retournai et rester bouche bée en découvrant qui était derrière moi.

Je reve !

Et non c'est bien moi ! Je ne pensais plus te revoir !

Et moi alors !

Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

J'allais te le demander ! Dis je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

Que fais tu là au faite quand je suis partit tu n'était pas passionner par les livres.

C'est toujours vrai mais...

Rose ! L'interrompit un homme.

Mon dieu ! Soufflais je

Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

Oui.

7 ans.

Oui déjà !

Houa ! Je n'arrive pas y croire !

Et moi alors le libraire à côté de chez moi et...Edward Cullen.

Je n'osai pas dire meilleur ami vu dans les conditions où on s'est quitté.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Edward devions partir pour un pique nique à Port Angeles,nous étions meilleurs amis depuis que l'on avait 5 ans et on s'aimait depuis nos 12 ans, mais l'on avait jamais avoué à l'autre. La vieille on s'était dit Je t'aime. Sa avait était le plus beau jour de ma vie,ce soir là on s'était fait une promesse « Ne jamais se quitter et toujours s'aimer ». Mais ce jour là je m'était préparer pour partir au pique-nique quand ma mère est arrivé en pleurant et nous a dit a ma soeur et moi :

Mes chérie ! Je suis désolée mais je n'en peu plus, je m'en vais ! Voulais vous venir avec moi ou resté avec votre père ?

A ce moment tous c'est écroulée,mais j'étais plus proche de ma mère que de mon père,donc je suis partie avec elle,et j'ai écrit une lettre à Edward.

_Mon cher Edward,_

Je dois partir je ne sais pas encore où, j'ai demandé a mon père

de t'expliquer mon départ,et j'en suis désolé notre promesse sera tenu

à moitié car quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours tu as était un

meilleur ami en or et depuis la veille un petit ami,j'espère que tu m'aimeras encore le jour où on se révéra mais vu que c'est moi qui part je ne t'oblige pas à respecter notre promesse.

Je t'aime !

Bella

Et nous étions parties ma mère ma soeur et moi pour San Francisco où j'ai rencontrer Alice et William. Nous étions parties à San Francisco car mon frère Emmett y habitait.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Un son me sortit de mes pensées c'était mon téléphone j'avais reçu un message d'Alice :

_**N'oublie pas la librairie pour ton livre **_

-Important ? Me demanda Edward

-Non,mais avant que j'oublie as tu le livre «Rêve de gloire»

-De la célèbre Bella Taner ?

Je hochai la tête.

-J'adore cette écrivaine. Et une de ses histoires en particulier elle raconte bien notre histoire sa s'appelle...

-« L'amour de ma vie et une promesse » le coupai je

-Tu connait ?

-Si je connait ?

J'ai mis un an à l'écrire.

-Tu veut l'acheter ? Me dit il en me montrant mon livre

-Non c'était pour savoir si il était arrivé pour Alice.

-Alors toi aussi tu aime Bella Taner ?

-Pas vraiment...

-J'ai oublié de te demander que-ce que tu fait dans la vie ?

Question qui tombe à pic.

-Je travaille avec Alice.

- Et tu fait quoi exactement ?

-Edward regarde la dédicace dans le livre « l'amour de ma vie et une promesse »

Il alla regarder. Il me dit :

« A la ville de mon enfance,à mon père et a l'héro de cette histoire mon Eddy chou et mon virtuose du piano »

-Et quel était le surnom que je te donnait quand on était petit ?

-Eddy chou pour m'embêter et mon virtuose du piano quand tu avait quelque chose à me demander ou quand...

Il venait de comprendre.

-C'est...toi...tu est Bella Taner ?

-Oui celle que tu adore. Dit je en riant

-Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi le livre s'arrête a quand l'héroïne part à New-York,c'est ton histoire.

-Oui et j'espère faire une suite et je ne sais pas encore si elle sera triste ou bien heureuse.

Je regardai l'heure,11h30 déjà ! Je m'excusai et sorti de la librairie. Je reparti dans mon apart',mon téléphone sonna c'était les livreurs si je puis dire de ma voiture,j'aimai ma voiture une Volvo c70 cabriolet. J'avais pris une Volvo en souvenir de la Volvo c30 d'Edward. C'était tellement bizarre de le voir j'avais des papillons dans le ventre comme il y a 7 ans. Peut être serais je encore amoureuse de lui mais lui je ne l'avais pas obliger a tenir sa promesse donc il ne devait plus m'aimai il devais avoir fait sa vie.


End file.
